LaserMan.EXE
LaserMan.EXE is a NetNavi operated by Dr. Regal. He is effectively the Navi in charge of Nebula, who was deleted at the hands of MegaMan in his attempt to control the asteroid that contained Duo. He is an ambitious and dark NetNavi. In the manga, he is a Darkloid, but in the anime, he takes command over them after deposing ShadeMan. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 4 LaserMan was first encountered after Lan wins the Hawk Tournament. He prevents Lan from leaving and offers MegaMan the chance to join him. MegaMan refuses and is about to fight LaserMan when one of his friends arrive (GutsMan in Red Sun or AquaMan in Blue Moon). LaserMan then fuses MegaMan's inner darkness with the other Navi, forcing the player to do battle with the DS (Dark Soul) version of the Navi. Then LaserMan retreats, saying the darkness had already grown inside him. Later Dr. Regal jacks him into Duo's comet in an attempt to take over the comet, and when MegaMan and LaserMan meet in the comet's cyberworld, they battle. LaserMan is eventually defeated and MegaMan proceeds into the control area of the comet. Anime History ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess LaserMan first appears when ShadeMan attacks Dr. Regal's ship base. ShadeMan attempts to attack Laser Man but his attacks go right through, revealing that he was speaking through a hologram and wasn't in the real world to begin with. LaserMan destroys the Dimensional Converters and forces all of the viruses and ShadeMan to de-materialize. He then usurps ShadeMan's position as the new leader of the Darkloids. He commands them on various missions and transforms ProtoMan (who had been corrupted with a Dark Chip) into a complete Darkloid. At the end of Axess, Dr. Regal reveals his plan to cover the entire world in a Dimensional Area, and then proceeds to initiate it using a tower with enough Dimensional Converters to do the job. He the proceeds to use a Dark Synchro Chip, fusing with LaserMan and deleting ShadeMan who had come to exact his vengeance. Afterwards, Regal melds his body into a giant robotic version of LaserMan and goes on a rampage, attacking various places around the globe. To do that, Regal creates pseudo-materialized holograms using his advanced tech. After the destruction of the giant-sized Cross Fusion LaserMan, his body along with Dr. Regal's are thrown into the Undernet, and LaserMan is destroyed -- however, his netop survives. LaserMan is never seen again. Manga History ''Mega Man NT Warrior LaserMan is a Darkloid and mysteriously appears along with Dark MegaMan at the end of volume 7. He assists Dark MegaMan in gaining enough hatred energy to allow him to fuse with Bass. LaserMan is later defeated by ProtoMan and consumed by Dark MegaMan after suggesting that they retreat. He never appeared again in the manga. It should be noted that even after fusing with Dark MegaMan, he still lost to MegaMan. Abilities LaserMan's battlefield contains a Mystery Data at the lower back corner of his area, whilst fighting his Omega version. This contains a Giga Chip which varies depending the version of the game being played. In the Blue Moon version it's Bug Curse, while in the Red Sun version it's Bug Charge. *'Super Armor:' LaserMan cannot flinch. *'Cross Laser:' LaserMan fires a laser centered two squares ahead. The center square is cracked, and the laser spreads in a + formation. If he fires it into a hole, the laser will not spread. *'Star Break Laser:' LaserMan fires a laser upwards off the screen. Rocks then fall on the player for a set time. *'Power Down Laser:' LaserMan holds out his hand. Shortly after, time will freeze, and he fires a powerful laser down his row. It removes Invis if it connects, but does not pierce it. This attack uninstalls random Navi Customizer parts if it connects. *'Dark Laser:''' LaserMan fires a laser, creating a Dark Hole. While the Dark Hole is present, regardless of whether he generated it or a player created it via chip use, his health will slowly regenerate. Gallery Laserman concept art.png|Concept art of LaserMan.Exe. LaserMan.EXE - Sketch 2.jpg|LaserMan.EXE sketch. LaserMan.EXE Anime.jpg|A LaserMan.EXE in the MegaMan NT Warrior Axess anime. Trivia *One point of possible debate is LaserMan's exact personality in the Japanese version of the anime. His voice actor is shared with Regal, which surely is of no coincidence, and he speaks and acts just like Regal does. He seems to be designed to mirror Regal in everything. There are points in which it is hard to discern if LaserMan is really speaking what he thinks or if Regal is speaking through him. This is furthered in Episode 48 (Japanese numbering) "Yuriko and Mariko" (renamed "Ms. Yuri's Mission" in the American dub). When Ms. Yuri wakes up on her refuge, all of the refuge's screens show LaserMan's face, yet Regal is also seen as speaking through a microphone. Taking into account how 'hollow' LaserMan's voice sounds, it may certainly be the case that LaserMan is supposed to copy everything Regal does or thinks. **Further cementing this connection, before disposing of ShadeMan, LaserMan tells him that he can never outwit humans because the latter will never be as smart as them. It would be unusual for a Darkloid to compliment or respect the intelligence of humans at all, given their intention to cause havoc without concern for their victims. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 bosses Category:Darkloid Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Antagonists Category:Male NetNavis Category:Null bosses